Update:Alpha 9.0
Alpha 9.0 (+Hotfix 2) Greetings! We have a new update for you just before Christmas, so you can get lost in the twisted world of Darkwood again if you get tired of all that family quality time, singing carols and holiday spirit! Changes * The biggest addition are new outcomes for Wolfman, Musician, Doctor, Mutaded Sow and chapter 1 villagers. * New dialogues for some NPCs. * New sounds. * If you load a save from a previous alpha which ended in chapter 2, you can start from chapter 2 with a random set of choices made in chapter 1. * Cursor now disappears during cutscenes and video transitions. * Mutated dogs have the ability to sniff you out. * New location in chapter 2 : the sawmill. * Knife is not repairable anymore. * Ambient light transitions smoothly now (it was most jarring when the night was ending). * Added journal entry when killing the Doctor or Chicken Lady. * Added a option to eat the Mushroom Granny at any point. * Removed option to return to the cellar if the Tree has started burning. * Added a introductory encounter with the Human Spider. * Chains now have a better break effect. * All lights are disabled during the Burning Tree night scenario. * You can now transfer the whole item stack in the trading menu when using the Run (default shift) button. * Added dive in and out animations when entering the water tunnel. * Added a loading screen when loading locations outside of the main world. * The approximate Mushroom Granny's location on the map is now less accurate. * You can take exploding barrels back into your inventory now. * You can shoot exploding barrels and gas bottles. * Added some dialogue for Piotrek, and changed the required amount of parts to give him to 5. * Added new random enviroment sounds. Fixes * Gumboots (formely Wellingtons) work as intended now. * Fixed night mushrooms disappearing instantly after being picked up. * Fixed some wall glitches in the prologue. * Fixed gasoline on water. * Some cursor and cursor text fixes. * Fixed some events in the burned cottages in the swamp. * Fixed visible world culling after being transported to Elephants. * Fixed improper display and selection area for long decision buttons in dialogue. * Fixed layer for Mushroom Man gibs. * Fixed spark effects for disabled lights being synchronized. * Fixed thrown knives not being saved. * Fixed centipedes sometimes attacking you in the morning. * Fixed incorrect chain loading for Antek. * Fixed compressor removing all empty fuel tanks except one when refuelling. * Fixed some objects appearing in player's FOV, even though they should appear only when outside of it. * Fixed wrong aim animation when releasing the aim button for thrown items. * Fixed missing oven introductory dialogue if you've reloaded the game immediately after finishing the prologue. * Gamepad: Fixed being able to flip journal pages when looking at a journal note. * Fixed some maps not displaying popups when reading them. * Removed a very slightly visible aura around the cursor. * Fixed UI issues when on Hard mode and got the more health perk. * Fixed incorrect text displayed when using some items via the context menu from the inventory. * Fixed a rare issue with the player being frozen if dragging a object and the morning comes. * Fixed not being able to select some objects, like the car or ovens in the village. * Fixed a split second sprite issue when spawning the Human Spider. * Fixed characters sometimes shooting / throwing at their target even though they are not looking right at it. * Fixed ambient light in doctor's dream. * Fixed doctor running too soon from the player if succeeding in the dream trap. * Fixed being able to highlight notes in the journal when already looking at a note. * Fixed improper selection areas for notes in the journal. * Performance improvements for some particles, like the smoke in the village. * Fixed descriptions for items with shadow armor after it's been destroyed. * Fixed characters disappearing and reappearing randomly. * Fixed shadow armor effect sometimes appearing on items even though it should be gone. * Fixed game breaking if you killed the doctor before he finishes his falling down animation and reloading the game immediately after that. * Fixed thunder sound being cut off around the big lake. * Fixed madman at radio tower and... a weird thing sometimes reincarnating. * Fixed madman dialogue at radio tower still displaying when killed. * Fixed dialogues still being displayed when interrupting the villagers at the pigsheds or quarry. * Fixed character shadows sometimes appearing on top of the character sprite for a split second when being killed. * Fixed being able to select stuff when the white morning screen appears. * Fixed bad selection areas for Mushroom Granny, Swamper, Elephants. * Fixed no particles and sounds when hitting a larvae egg. * Fixed a fence being visible on top of the wall at Piotrek's place. * Fixed wrong random welcome dialogue when the Musician is under the tractor. * Fixes to dragging and displaying of journal notes / items. * Fixed sometimes spawning more random objects than there should be (like mushrooms). * Fixed some villagers disappearing after being killed. * Fixed some villagers not being lootable. * Burning villager corpses are unselectable now. * Fixed player being frozen after dodging into a beartrap / jumping through window into a beartrap while simultaneously spamming the jump button. * Fixed issues when killing the Musician before he could hide under the tractor. * Fixed some issues with the cursor icon not falling back into the idle state. * Fixed Cripple not disappearing after a certain event. We've also been working on expanding the prologue and the underground beneath the radio tower, but they're not ready for release yet. Ho ho ho, The Acid Wizard Hotfix 1, 22.12.2016 * Fixed huge number of mushrooms and ravens spawned if you play the game for a long time. This could cause large performance drops. If you already experienced this bug, I'm afraid this hotfix will not remove the existing mushrooms in your current save, but will stop more from spawning. * Fixed Antek busting the door before he's released. * Fixed pigshed lever getting stuck. * Pig heads in player hideout now appear some time after killing the sow, not instantly after that. * Fixed villagers in pigsheds talking even if killed. Hotfix 2, 26.12.2016 * Fixed trap placement bug if you right-clicked out of it. * Fixed compressor removing empty oxygen tanks instead of filling them up. Category:News Category:Patch Notes